1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a power supply controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) includes a USB connector capable of connecting a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable. The USB connector generally has a metal housing (a so-called shell) and a terminal portion provided in the housing. On the other hand, a tip of the USB cable is provided with a plug (that is, a terminal portion) capable of being put into the housing of the USB connector.
The information processing apparatus is also provided with an interface which is referred to as an eSATA (external Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) interface and can carry out a high speed communication having a data transfer speed between the interface and an external apparatus which is a maximum of 150 MB/second.
In recent years, furthermore, there has been proposed a dual interface apparatus which is compatible for both the USB connector and a connector for the eSATA interface (hereinafter referred to as an eSATA connector).
JP-A-2008-165489 has proposed a storage device capable of selecting a USB interface and an eSATA interface if necessary in a state in which a cable is connected and fixed.
Moreover, JP-A-2008-192123 has proposed a storage device for automatically switching a USB interface and an SATA interface.
As described above, an eSATA device and a USB device are prevented from being connected at the same time by using a shared connector (hereinafter referred to as an eSATA/USB combo connector) of the USB connector and the eSATA connector. More specifically, in the eSATA/USB combo connector, the eSATA device and the USB device can be used alternatively.
Also in the case in which corresponding devices are not connected to an eSATA controller for the eSATA device and a USB controller for the USB device, however, a power is supplied.
Therefore, the power is consumed wastefully.